Relatively Strange, A Villainous and Grim Adventures Crossover
by AV-ROM
Summary: When the black hat organization gets a visit from the center of the earth, things take a turn for the best. Teenaged Nergal Jr. and Doctor Flug begin to form a friendship as Negal, (Black Hat's uncle in this story) tries to find a common ground for each other. A humorous story about friendship and family.


Title: Relatively Strange  
A Villainous and Grim Adventures Crossover story.

Things take a turn for the best when the black hat organization gets a visit from the center of the earth.

I apologize ahead of time if I write anyone out of character or anything inaccurate about them. This is my first fan fiction so if there's anything I can improve on, please let me know!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

It was a dreary, foggy, muggy morning in the dark shadowed forest.

Also known as perfect weather.

With a small breeze in the air, four figures were walking on a favorite, well worn path.

One of these figures ran up ahead of the others, this one was a blue bear that had a flower growing on the very top of his head.

"Five o' five!" One of the other figures called out to him.

"Don't run off so far that I can't see you!" This one was a doctor with a paper bag over his head and a pair of dark goggles sticking out of it.

The little few who had ever encountered him had known him as Doctor Flug.

And, at this moment, he was worried his little experiment would get lost in the forest again.

That day, Flug wearing a mustard colored long sleeved shirt, dark green high waters and a pair of faded red sneakers, with white and blue stripped tube socks.

He also had a full and heavy backpack with him.  
He cupped his hands over where his mouth would be and called out to the bear.

"Stay where i can see you! All right?!"  
Twack!  
He felt a hard tap on his shoulder from a wet umbrella.

"Ouch!" He cried out surprise as he grabbed his shoulder.

"I thought I told you and Demencia to keep your voices down..." One of the figures behind him snarled.

He turned his head to look at the entity behind him.

An entity that wears a top hat, a black suit with a jacket that wraps tightly around his torso.A monocle perches on his right eye.

He has a few names, a few very dangerous names to say the least. The safest one is probably Black Hat. (Unless you wear it out that is. Not recommend.)

When he smiles, which he seems to do quite often, very big, and very sharp teeth are visible.

That day, despite it being absolutely perfect weather in his eyes, he wasn't smiling.

"Ah, I'm sorry, sir." Flug replied softly.  
He dragged his gaze back toward the path ahead.

Black hat clutched his skull adorned umbrella tightly in his hand as he held his head in the other.

He closed his eyes and groaned quietly.

"You've made it worst, you bumbling...bumblebee." He couldn't even think up any insults to add to injury.

But not Flug's injury, his own injury.

You see, if you had only heard their conversion while they passed on by, you just might assume that he had a very bad headache, maybe even one that came about from being so nasty to everyone all the time.

However, that was not the case. It wasn't his head that hurt, it was his neck.  
He was actually holding his head in his hand.

how did this come about you might ask?  
Well, allow me to elaborate.  
One rainy night, when you happen to meet a person who is very considerate of others, very much considered a hero and very good at using an over-sized ax, and you just so happen to be a very bad apple of an individual, very much an evil villain and at the time, and doing very bad things.

Like say, for instance, trying to make everyone in a small town become your mining slaves.

So that your hired help will finally be able to dig up one of his crashed planes.

So you'll finally be able to go a day without having to hear him complain (or com-PLANE... Excuse my bad pun.) that there's a chance he might have left some important documents in there and that "We gotta go get them, boss! We just GOTTA." won't stop ringing in your ear, unless you get this old lady to pick up her shovel and start digging.

Chances are, you'll lose your head too.

"I'll try and keep my voice down..." Flug replied, almost a whisper. "That must have hurt..." He added under his breath.

Black hat looked at him and smiled. Not a full toothy grin, but a smile, none the less.

"How nice of you to sympathize, Doctor." He lifted the umbrella and tapped the back of Flug's neck.

"Tell me, perhaps you would like to know exactly what it felt like?" A shiver crawled up Flug's spine.

"N-no, that won't be necessary, sir." Doctor Flug squirmed and decided it was best to walk a little faster.

Black hat grumbled as he trailed off along with his thoughts.

New branches were growing up and through the path with fresh green leafs on them.

One figure ran up ahead of Black Hat and Dr. Flug, This person was called Demencia.  
She had a head of long red hair with a hat that looked like an over-sized chameleon was chomping on the back of her head.

She was wearing a black tank top with a print of a green a bomb on it, green and black striped wrist bands and finger-less gloves.

Green shorts with black pockets and two different colored sneakers on each foot, with ripped up green striped knee-highs accompanied her that day.  
She ran up to be ahead of Flug. She did this so she could pull back the lower branches so that they hit Flug as he passed by. She had already done this multiple times during the walk and Flug had just about enough of it.

"Demencia, cut it out!" Flug said as Demencia pulled back a huge pine tree branch.

"Well! Aren't you ungrateful!" She said as she played with the needles of the pine branch.

"This is the last time I'm going to be nice to you!" She sneered.

"You're not being nice at all!" He yelled at her. "You're just being an annoying nuisance!"

She stuck out her tongue at him. "It's not my fault you can't walk pass them fast enough."

Flug's eye twitched as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"That does it!" He crossed his arms and stomped his feet down. "I'm not moving another muscle until you stop!"

Demencia turned around to look at the path ahead. 5.0.5 was playing and splashing in a big puddle of rain water.

"Ooo! that looks fun!" She said as she took her hand off the branch. The branch had barely missed the doctor's covered face.

"D-demencia! you could have hurt me!"

She pretended not to hear him and ran off to where the bear was. "Don't ignore me! Ugh..." He trailed off, irritated. He turned to face Black Hat.

"Boss, you don't think you could...oh!" Flug had taken note that his foot had been standing on the toes of Black Hat's shoes.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't realize..." As Doctor Flug's sentence trailed off, he noticed an important detail.

You might say that devil is in the detail. In this case, Black hat, or more importantly his head was in the detail.  
And that fine detail was missing.

"B-boss?" He called out to him. "Boss! Where are you?!" Flug looked around frantically.  
"He'll have my head for this!" He thought as he moved a branch out of his way.

Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted his train of thought. (or PLANE of thought. More great puns by me.)

It seemed to be saying 'I'm over here, covered in leafs. You dimwitted doormat of a doctor!'

Splash!

Demencia leaped into the huge puddle, soaking herself and the big bear. 5.0.5 laughed and splashed the girl back with his paw. This action alone began a puddle fight.  
"Oh no..."

Flug whispered as he dropped his backpack and ran.

He looked around until he found the pile of dead leafs, where he had heard the voice.

He bent down and carefully brushed them aside to find Black Hat's head, glaring up at him.

He spit out a few leafs and a twig. "Flug-" He began to sputter out. Flug suddenly interrupted him.

"I'm really t-terribly sorry, sir!" He picked up Black hat with both of his hands. "I didn't mean to- OUCH!"

Flug interrupted himself as he cried out. Black hat had latched onto Flug's left arm with his teeth, very reminiscent of a piranha fish.

"Boss! L-LET GO OF ME!" He screamed as he wildly flailed his arm in the air.

5.0.5 got tired of playing in the puddle and stepped out. He started shaking the excess water out of his fur.

Demencia pointed at him laughing. A few big drops of the water got in her mouth.

Thud!

Flug fell and hit the ground.

Black Hat's body had managed to make his way over to him and tripped Flug over with his foot.

He grabbed Flug off the ground by his shoulder.

"Get up!" He said muffled, still gnashing Flug's arm.

Flug sat up, tears in his goggles.

"S-sir, do you think you c-could let go now?"

Black Hat took his hand off Flug's shoulder. Flug winced while lifting up his arm.

"N-no sir, it's not your hand."

Black Hat had bitten down again.

"Sir! Stop biting me!" He shouted at Black Hat's head.

Black hat grabbed his head and ripped it off Flug's arm.

"OW! L-lefty..." Flug rolled up his long shirt sleeve and touched the sore spot.

"Oh, stop your whimpering." Black Hat cackled.

"You've got to watch out for the teeth, you know that!" He said as Flug eyed his arm.

Black Hat observed the man for a moment.

He sighed and reached into his coat pocket.

He pulled out an alcohol pad and was about to hand it to him, but Flug was very distracted with his 'injury'. He threw it at his forehead.

Flug blinked for a moment, then took the packet and tore it open. Black Hat chuckled at him as he carefully rubbed the alcohol pad on his arm.  
"We wouldn't want you losing any fingers, now would we?" He said as he patted the dirt off his top hat.

Flug sighed, relieved. His arm was just fine. A little bit of drool and a few teeth marks but thankfully, the skin hadn't been broke.

He had gotten worst bites from playing with 5.0.5. And real piranha fish too! But he wasn't going to take any chances. Who knows what kind of horrible germs are laced in Black Hat's teeth?!

Or even worst. Poisonous cooties! He shuttered at the thought of cooties.

Flug looked back up at the looming figure. His boss had a grin on his face again. A big, toothy, wide grin.

Black Hat tossed his head up in the air, chipper as a canary out of a cage.

It was no secret that, recently, Black Hat's plans hadn't been working out as...planned, to say the least. It was like evil wasn't on Black Hat's side for a while. Flug knew that what he really needed was a distraction, something to get his mind off everything that was stressing him out. He wasn't sure, but maybe, that little excursion had cheered him up some.

Flug smiled, just a little, under his covering. He was almost glad that Black Hat couldn't see it. It might have spoiled his wicked mood.

Demencia had finished spitting and patting her tongue.

She ran over to Flug and jumped on his back.

"What's going on? Why did you guys stop walking?" She said cheerfully as she dug her heals into his back.

"Demencia..." Flug said slowly while turning his head to look at her. "Get off of me!" He lifted up his arms and tried to swat at her like a fly.

"Ha ha! did you hit your head on something, dork-ter?"

She jumped over him like in a game of leap frog.

"Hellooo, Black hat darling!" She got up and stood in front of the top hatted creature.

"Are you having a nice walk?" She leaned down to face his head in his hands.

Doctor flug stood up off the ground and rolled his eyes as he patted the dirt off himself.

Black hat ignored her question and pushed her out of his way.

"Demencia, if you run off with my head again, I promise, I will kill you this time."  
She giggled as she followed after him. "Understood, Lord Black hat! Ha ha!"

They all walked together for a little while, almost looked like a family together. It was probably the closest thing any of them had to a family. With the exception of one.  
Flug looked up as he walked. He loved to look at the very top branches reaching up to the cloudy gray sky as they passed by. "Lovely weather we've been having. Wouldn't you agree, sir?" He said as he glanced back at Black hat.

He did not look pleased. "Not nearly as lovely as you would like to have me believe, Flug." He scoffed. "There's no thunder, no lighting."

He paused and shook his head. "No point!"

Demencia carefully pulled back a dangerous bush branch with thorns. "Did you say point? This one is pointy!"

Flug took a step back. He didn't notice that she had sneaked past him.

"Demencia! Don't you dare!" Black hat walked past Flug, just as Demencia loosed her grip of the branch.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
